Hate
by hopelessfangirl12
Summary: A Joe/Stella Oneshot based on the new disney channel original series, JONAS


**A/N: Well, obviously, this is an oneshot that I wrote when I was bored. I've always liked oneshots and I figured I'd try one. The story characters are Joe Lucas and Stella Malone, any Jonas Brothers fan will know that this story is based on the new Disney Original Series JONAS.**

Joe was growing to hate Stella.

Yes, that's right. Joe Lucas was beginning to hate Stella Malone, his best friend since toddler days. The reason why, you ask. Well, here it is.

He hated the way she always ignored him whenever another boy she was interested in was around. The way she kept him in the "_friend zone_" all the time when he so desperately needed out. The way that she bounced around the hallways acting as if she didn't know that he was staring right at her. And the way she spent what seemed like hours primping and prettying herself by her locker in between classes, right down the hall from him.

He hated that he couldn't take his eyes off her and that she constantly had to be so beautiful, even in her ugly sweater that she refused to stop wearing since it was designed by "the most cutting edge designer coming out of France," according to her.

Honestly, nobody could be that oblivious. He sure wasn't. He noticed every little movement she made. Every giggle that made his pants tighten, every smile that made his heart melt, and every single time she batted those big dark drown puppy dog eyes at him that caused his brain to plant that goofy looking smile on his face. Just, exactly _how_ could he _not_ have the world's hugest crush on her since they were so little?

He was beginning to hate the way she was totally unaware that all his little pranks and comments were really a way to signal he was utterly and completely in love with her. Ever since the chocolate pudding in the Penelope Peach Pit Purse in third grade, Joe thought that that was the only way to get attention from her. However, he didn't blame her. After all, she was too busy gazing over Van_DORK_ or the delivery guy from the juice king. He was just extremely jealous.

He was on the sidelines waiting for that girl to realize she didn't want the quarterback but really, her heart longed for the amazingly good-looking musician. I mean, that _is_ what he was, he couldn't help that was the only way to describe him.

He was beginning to hate that he couldn't control those raging hormones everytime she came walking along, wearing that uniform that only she would be able to make kinky. After all, it was her fault that she just had to have those effects on him. Her voice was like music that he'd never be able to create. Her hair, golden delicate strands that gave off the scent of strawberries and apple, drove him insane. Her perfume, that he inhaled in every time she rushed past him to stop Macy from killing Kevin and Nick with her tennis racket, made him want to drag her into the nearest janitors closet and show her how fast he could move too.

He hated that everytime he had one of those many thoughts, the purity ring on his left hand seemed to get smaller and crush his finger, reminding him what not to do. And every time she just pranced into the house as if she lived there and he was just coming out of the shower, all he wanted to do was chuck that damn ring across the floor before ever putting it on again.

Joe hated Stella for the way she made him feel.

The constant wondering where she was, wondering what she was doing when she was home alone since her parents worked all day. Was se lonely? Did she think about him too? Did she stay up making him new outfits because she couldn't stop thinking about him too and loved to surprise him? Did she have those same fantasies and despise that ring as much as he did? Or did she just think of what a great friend he was and not give the fact that Joe was madly in love with her a thought?

However, when he was alone in his bed at night, he couldn't get her off his mind. All that he smelled was the scent of her perfume and shampoo. All her heard was that musical voice and that adorable giggle. And all he felt were the sheets start to rise around his waist.

Now, he hated her for being the reason why he's up every night, washing his sheets. Also, for being the reason why he had to lie to his mom and tell her he was eating vanilla ice cream and spilt it in the bed when she caught him one night.

Joe Lucas was beginning to hate Stella Malone. The main reason why?

He hated loving her.


End file.
